1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to lights that attach to base objects, and more specifically to an adjustable light for attaching to a grill, wherein the adjustable grill light folds down and/or is positionable at a selected angle via a hinged split dual-plate clamp base.
2. Description of Related Art
Grilling is a year round activity that is practiced so long as there is adequate light available to illuminate a grill surface and table extensions. A variety of lighting devices exist for providing night illumination, and such are often utilized by securing the lighting device to a base object, such as an outdoor grill. Many such devices require mains power, while there are a few portable and/or stand alone devices that are powered by batteries.
Modern gas grills are typically manufactured from metal, such as stainless steel, or of other non-combustible materials. Such grills typically have a flat table section for preparation or placement of food and/or plates, wherein the table sections may be placed on either or both sides of the grill surface. The table sections comprise a thickness that varies by application and manufacturer, and further may include overhangs or slanted angle edges that are different from a standard flat table top. Accordingly, grill lights that work for one size or type of table section are often not suited for a different size.
One existing device utilizes a gooseneck shaft with a handle attached thereto, wherein the handle facilitates movement of the gooseneck extension. However, this device requires a flat uniform thickness of table extension in order to be secured to the grill, limiting the range of the gooseneck shaft. Another such device requires its supporting leg to be inserted into an open support tube that retains the grill table section. Such device requires that the support tube have its plug end removed, thereby resulting in a hazardous condition, wherein the sharp edges of the support tube may injure a grill user, particularly during installation of the grill light, and further requires the grill to have such a table support tube.
In addition to the need for an adaptable grill light that may be utilized with a variety of grill surfaces, available grill lights, once installed, typically interfere with installation of a protective cover for the grill, such as a plastic cover that envelops the grill to protect same from the elements. This is typically because existing grill lights are the same height or taller than the grill and lack an ability to be collapsed easily without the need for removal or readjustment. Thus, such grill lights must typically be removed from the grill or readjusted to lower their height to accommodate the grill cover. Accordingly, such grill lights are inconvenient and typically avoided by grill users.
Furthermore, recent technology has provided availability of light emitting diodes (LEDs) as light sources having a long service life, but LEDs often have poor color rendering of red objects, and such is particularly the case with low cost cool white LEDs.
Therefore, it is readily apparent that there is a need for an adjustable grill light that can readily adapt to securing to a variety of table section thicknesses and profiles, that does not impede covering the grill, and that further enhances the red spectrum and/or provides a good color rendering index.